Diario de un enamorado
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: ¿Amar hasta morir o morir por amar? El silencioso sufrimiento amoroso de Chris lo llevará más lejos de lo que pensó que llegaría. [One-Shot]


_Capítulo 1_

 _23 de Marzo del 2013,07:48_

 _Lo volví a ver. Maravilloso como siempre. Sólo que no me animo a acercarme a él y hablarle. Es bastante estúpido que un hombre se enamore de otro. Él jamás me aceptaría y recibiría a cambio puro dolor. Pero su sonrisa hace que me enamore cada día más y más y yo sin poder decírselo. Me siento un fracasado._

 _24 de Marzo del 2013,11:32_

 _Se apareció por mi oficina. Traía con él unos papeles de las misiones que debía revisar. Sonriente nuevamente se acercó a mí para entregarme los informes. Torpemente cayeron despacio las hojas, deslizándose por el aire. Intentamos tomarlos y quedamos frente a frente. Sus ojos de miel mirándome fijo, expectante y yo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Sólo nos quedamos así hasta que reaccionamos. Parece que lo intimidé en ese momento. Me sonrió y por dentro me siento feliz. Aunque él no sienta lo mismo, puede tenerme a sus pies si así me desea. Siento que esto no terminará bien si descubre que me gusta._

 _25 de Marzo del 2013,18:07_

 _Llegó tarde a su turno de vigilancia. Y por eso recibió el peor reto de toda la historia, quedando como inútil frente a todos. Él se fue corriendo. Creo que hice lo peor para su persona. Volví a mi oficina y me encerré bajo llave. Decidí quedarme allí para beber hasta desfallecerme._

 _25 de Marzo del 2013, 22:34_

 _No tomé al final porque él me había dicho que no lo hiciera. Le había prometido que no volvería a ese mal hábito. Fui a su cuarto para verlo y disculparme con él. Fui muy rudo y debo aceptarlo. Cuando entré, ahí lo vi. Durmiendo con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Sollozando agitadamente. Yo lo observaba, en silencio, distante, todo su sufrimiento. ¿Tan malo fue lo que le dije? Se me oprimió el pecho, el corazón dio un salto fuerte que casi se me explota el pecho. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos, contemplando a cada segundo el error de haberle dicho a ese joven lo peor de su vida sólo por llegar tarde. Estaba a punto de deslizarme dentro de la habitación pero no debía aparecer en situaciones así. Nunca debo disculparme inmediatamente después de herir. No es bueno, debo esperar un tiempo._

 _26 de Marzo del 2013, 07:34_

 _A la mañana lo vi pasar y ni me dirigió la palabra. Sabía que había hecho mal y me lamenté culpable mi trato. No debería hacer esto con nadie más. Debo ser más comprensivo y menos agresivo. Así podré tener un equipo fiel y funcional en cada situación si responden bien a mis tratos. Decidí llamarlo a la oficina para hablar sobre lo ocurrido y pedir unas disculpas como se merecen. Al verlo entrar, se me iluminó el día por sólo su presencia. En cambio, él se hallaba serio, distante y casi ni gesticulaba palabra. De hecho lo hacía; poco y nada. Casi que su vocabulario se reducía al de un infante. Él no sabe cómo me siento cuando lo veo pero mejor que se mantenga bajo llave antes de desencadenar una tragedia. Me disculpé como debía y le ordené a que volviera a sus labores. Me abrazó fuertemente. Me sentí fuera de mí. Y se fue llevándose mi alma tras él._

 _26 de Marzo del 2013, 12:45_

 _Nos encontramos casualmente en el comedor ya que nunca almuerza allí. Se sentó a unas cuantas mesas lejos de mí. Así entendí que esa era la distancia que ahora nos separaba. Mandé a unos de mis hombres a dejarle una nota a su lado. Fue como tan rápido verlo girarse y tomar ese pedacito de papel donde estaba plasmado un "Te quiero" sincero. Él se sonrió divertido. Parecía que le divirtió y luego lo tiró por encima de hombro haciéndolo un bollo antes. Así me quedé. Como un bollo de sentimientos cada vez más arrastrados por el piso como limpiando la miseria de mi vida con ellos. Me deprimí tanto que el hambre se ausentó por lo que me levanté y volví a mi oficina. Allí me recosté sobre mi sillón y quedé con mi brazo derecho sobre mis ojos quienes lloraban un río por mi mejilla._

 _-En la esquina superior del cuaderno, dibujado con torpeza se hallaba un corazón con las iniciales "C" y "P" dentro-_

 _2 de Abril del 2013, 09:00_

 _Hace una semana que no salí de mi oficina. Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo pero simplemente, no puedo. No con él allá fuera. Me siento totalmente vacío y el dolor de su desinterés me carcome. Prefiero encerrarme y así desenamorarme de ese chico._

 _3 de Abril del 2013, 10:03_

 _Una misión me motivó a mí a salir del encierro. Ordené que Piers no estuviera en esta misión. No quería verlo después de lo sucedido. Sí, voy a sonar como cobarde pero no quiero verlo. Sencillamente eso._

 _4 de Abril del 2013, 03:00_

 _Escribo temprano porque tuve un sueño. No fue nada lindo. Verlo morir frente a mis ojos. Ahogándose en sus propio sacrificio. Desperté sobresaltado y gritando su nombre. Por suerte nadie escuchó, de lo contrario, tendría a miles de personas fuera de la habitación. Sinceramente quiero a ese chico pero al mismo tiempo no. Ni yo mismo me entiendo._

 _4 de Abril del 2013, 10:00_

 _Ya era hora de salir a la misión. Todo iba bien a no ser por la furia de Piers por no estar en la misión. Todo furioso pateó la puerta de mi oficina. Acusándome de ser culpable de por su ausencia en la misión. Todo sin respeto por sus superiores. Aunque tenía razón, no debía faltarme el respeto así. Sigo siendo su superior después de todo. La situación fue subiéndose de tono, incluso llegó a llamarme "idiota". Estaba molesto, lo noté por la fuerza con la que cerró la puerta. Soy un idiota…pero…lo hice para no perderlo. Lo hice por lo quiero…_

 _5 de Abril del 2013, 22:30_

 _No hemos hablado desde esa discusión. Escribo acostado, pensando en él. Me siento tan estúpido por cuidarlo tanto. Él sabe cuidarse solo. Él da todo por los demás. Yo debería hacer lo mismo con mis hombres. Dar todo para mantenerlos a salvo. Incluyéndolo… Esta vez no dejé de pensar en su sonrisa, su forma de ser, su cabello desalineado. Siendo tan él puede gustarme de desmesurada manera. No entiendo cómo sucedió, sólo así pasó._

 _6 de Abril del 2013, 14:56_

 _Ahora que salí del comedor. Lo encontré vagando con una joven morena. El hervor en mi sangre era notable al verlos sonreírse entre ellos. Creo que ya perdí la oportunidad. Ahora, tal vez, esté con alguien que realmente lo quiere y se lo demuestra. Así se fueron, riendo a la par y conversando amenamente. Y yo sin poder hablarle, sin poder acariciarle. Ya debo dejar esto de lado, matar el sentimiento y seguir como si nada. O sino terminaré encerrado en mi propio dolor._

 _6 de Abril del 2013, 23:39_

 _No puedo, simplemente no puedo…_

 _7 de Abril del 2013, 10:43_

 _Recién despierto. Mi cama parece un enorme charco de lágrimas. Pero ya no me importan. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Pronto se va a ir. Lo sé, lo presiento. Mientras tanto tengo que aguantarme la desdicha de verlo con ella. Caminé por su lado, sin mirarlo. Ajeno a él como el primer día en que llegó aquí. Así debía ser siempre. Frío, distante y serio. Nada de amabilidad. No podría ser así con Piers, es que es él…y no puedo…_

 _7 de Abril del 2013, 12:58_

 _Ya es hora de comer. Allá lo veo nuevamente. Con ella en unas mesas lejos de mí. Me sentí impotente y con un nudo en la garganta. Me molestaba verlo así pero no tengo ningún derecho de sentirme de esa forma. Terminé antes que ellos, algo bueno para mí porque detestaba verlo sonreírse con ella. Da igual. No me pertenece y nunca va a pasar. Debo dejar de lado todo sentimiento. Un soldado no puede tener una relación en estos momentos, menos si es un hombre._

 _7 de Abril del 2013, 23:00_

 _Alguien tocó la puerta de mi oficina. Yo ya estaba durmiendo pero tuve que levantarme obligatoriamente. Podría haber ocurrido algo malo y era mi deber como capitán. Era Piers, vestido con su pijama. Estaba tiritando. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. Temí que sea sonámbulo y salga así al pabellón. Podría herirse con algún helicóptero o los explosivos. Lo cargué en brazos y lo llevé hacia su habitación. Lo recosté con suavidad sobre su cama y despertó tan de repente que me alarmé y salí corriendo de allí. Sólo espero que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó._

 _8 de Abril del 2013, 07:40_

 _Me desperté temprano para terminar con algunos informes. Estaba revisando algunos hasta que tocaron la puerta. Se abrió lentamente y se asomaron algunos cabellos castaños. Piers era quien se asomaba lentamente. Le invité a pasar y él se rehusó. Sólo me dijo que lamentaba que tenga que llevarlo a la cama por ser sonámbulo. Y se fue. Yo le sonreí a la nada. No entiendo por qué pero lo hice._

 _9 de Abril del 2013, 14:00_

 _Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Mi corazón fue roto y mi opresión aumenta. Definitivamente, nunca vi a una pareja tan unida. Espero que sean felices juntos…juntos…_

 _-El papel humedecido por las lágrimas borró parte de la última palabra escrita a puño por el capitán-_

 _10 de Abril del 2013, 07:04_

 _Ya no me levanto con el mismo ánimo. Ya no tengo ganas de escribir tan seguido. No tengo ganas de vivir…_

 _15 de Abril del 2013, 15:56_

 _Discutieron fuertemente en el comedor. Lo vi todo. Lo vi a él destruido y a ella sollozando. Ojalá sea yo quien pudiera correr y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que todo va a estar bien aunque pueda estar mintiendo…me gustaría…_

 _5 de Mayo del 2013, 17:32_

 _Dejo de escribir tan seguido. La angustia de verlo tan seguido y tan cariñoso con ella me envenena. Quisiera dejar de existir…_

 _6 de Mayo del 2013, 09:00_

 _Ya no más…por favor…_

 _20 de Mayo del 2013, 23:40_

 _Te quiero…Piers…_

 _21 de Mayo del 2013,07:23_

 _Te quiero…_

La puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada desde dentro. Nadie lo ha visto salir. Nadie lo vio comer. Su situación era desconocida. Tocaban pero no contestaba o atendía. Insistieron en golpear. Nada. Limitándose a romper la cerradura de una patada, entraron al fin. Al entrar a la habitación, el tabaco inundaba el lugar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas dejando una completa oscuridad. Y ahí estaba él. En el suelo relajado, perfectamente calmo. La tristeza lo había matado.


End file.
